


I Want You to Watch Me on Your Video Phone

by TheRavenWinter



Series: VideoPhone [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Business Trip, Lapdance, M/M, Separations, Stripping, Video Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenWinter/pseuds/TheRavenWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has been away on an extended business trip and Naruto decides to send some encouragement to come home soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

Naruto surveyed the room one last time before giving a satisfied smile. Everything was set for the Teme's surprise. He was fairly brimming with glee as he thought of what he had planned, rubbing his hands together as he turned away from all that he had done, ' _Ooh~, that bastard is going to love this._ ' Quickly Naruto pulled his phone out of his back pocket and placed it atop the small tripod he had bought just for this occasion, taking his time as he made sure the camera was all set to go before he turned the music on and started...

**xXx**

Sasuke scowled as he steadily worked on the stacks of papers before him, wanting nothing more than for this whole affair to be over with so he could finally return home. Silently he glared at the papers below, ' _Why did that blasted brother of mine have to get sick during the busiest time of the year..._ ' Signing his name, Sasuke reached for the next sheet, _'...I bet he just didn't want to fix these idiots mistakes over and over again. He's probably out playing around while I'm drowning in work!_ ' Rubbing at his temples, Sasuke sat back as he tried to calm himself down, knowing that no good would come from getting angry and tense.

His gaze continued to scan the document in his hand, his scowl deepen as his eyes froze about halfway down. Feeling far more tired than he should, Sasuke reached for his phone on the far end of the desk. After punching in a few numbers, Sasuke waited. It wasn't long before his personal secretary picked up, "Shikamaru here...What can I help you with?" The sarcasm in the other's voice brought a smirk to his face, glad that he wasn't the only one frustrated.

Giving a few quick orders, Sasuke waited as Shikamaru gathered the information that he needed, glad for the short break. Minutes passed by as he listen to the other type away, hearing the occasional paper being shuffled around. It wouldn't be too much longer and he'd have to get back to work. Deciding to take advantage of the break, Sasuke closed his eyes as he waited patiently, relaxing into his chair.

It took him by surprise when his cell went off, his eyes darting over to glance at the screen, a soft smile working its way across his face as he read the name flashing at him. Reaching for it, Sasuke looked to see what his lover wanted.

**Hey, Teme! How much longer is this business trip going to last? Thought you'd be back by now...**

Looking over at the growing pile of work, Sasuke nearly groaned, ' _The Dobe is right...I was supposed to be home over a week ago..._ '

"Sasuke?...Sasuke, are you still there?!" Snapping back to attention, Sasuke sat his phone down as he answered, "Yeah, I'm still here. What did you find out?" Grabbing a pen and some paper, Sasuke wrote down what he needed before thanking the other and hanging up, determined to get back to work. Ignoring the unanswered message on his phone, Sasuke tried to focus on the paper work before him, unsure of what he could tell the other anyway when he wasn't sure when he'd be able to go home either.

It was almost an hour later that Sasuke received another text, his hand moving to reach for it before he could stop himself. Shaking his head, Sasuke returned to work again. Minutes passed, the sound of pen on paper the only disturbance till Sasuke looked towards his phone once more, ' _It's taunting me! I just know it is..._ ' Snatching the device, Sasuke looked to see what his lover had sent this time. At first he was confused, it looked as if he had gotten a blank message, but as he got ready to text Naruto back, a video suddenly appeared.

Darting his gaze to the door, Sasuke checked that it was still locked before starting the video, it was always best to err on the side of caution where his unpredictable lover was concerned. Leaning back into his chair, Sasuke knitted his brows together as he watched the beginning. It looked to be his spare bedroom back home, though it was missing the furniture he had placed there. All he could see was the red curtains pulled tight to keep the light out and a single chair placed in front of them. Then he began to hear a soft beat playing, but nothing else seemed to be happening.

As he was getting ready to turn the whole thing off, a shock of blonde hair made its appearance on the screen. His gaze hungry for any sight of his blonde lover, Sasuke waited to see what Naruto had planned for him. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked across the room, letting his gaze traverse the other's backside, traveling down from blonde locks to broad shoulders, looking on appreciatively as his gaze rested on the low hung jeans, loving how well the fabric framed slim hips.

At the sign of the other turning, Sasuke slid his gaze back up, eyes locking on deep blue as he saw the other's face for the first time. He watched as Naruto's lithe body moved to stand before the sole chair in the room, his hips slowly swaying to the music. Hooking his fingers under the dark fabric of his shirt, Naruto gave the camera a brief tantalizing glimpse of the taunt muscles beneath before retracting them to hug his hips briefly before squatting down, his hand on his knees as he swayed his hips sensually above the seat of the chair.

Sasuke licked his lips as he watched the other dance on the screen, wishing that he was home instead of in some foreign office. A smirk played upon Naruto's lips as he stood once more, hooking his fingers into the bottom of his shirt as he slowly swung his hip in a circle, raising the fabric inch by tantalizing inch until he pulled it above his head, throwing it to the side before dropping down to the floor.

Naruto spread his knees as he rocked his hips, leaning back onto one arm as his free hand palmed the growing bulge in his jeans, a hiss escaping his lips as he tried to hold back a moan. Sasuke mimicked that motion, leaning back into his chair as he lightly palmed his growing length as he sneaked another look at the door. Sasuke assured himself that all was well before focusing on the small screen in his hand.

Naruto had changed positions by the time his gaze had returned, his hands resting on the seat of the chair as he moved his hips, giving Sasuke a good view of his ass before turning around and sitting in the chair. Popping the button of his jeans, Naruto shifted to allow one hand inside gripping himself before looking directly at the camera, "Looks like our time is up, Teme! If you want more then you better hurry home..."

Sasuke groaned as the feed cut out, Naruto's husky, teasing voice haunting him as he tried to pull himself back together. Quickly locking the text, Sasuke thought about what to do next. There was still a week or more worth of work to do before he could even think of going home, but that only held true if they didn't find more to send his way.

Slumping against his desk, Sasuke tried to figure a way home, a devilish smirk lighting his face as he remembered just who he had brought with him. Standing, Sasuke walked towards his door, slamming the lock open before ducking his head out, "Shikamaru, get in here!"

Counting on the other to follow him, Sasuke left the door open as he returned to his seat, pleased as the other slipped into the room. Hard beneath his desk, Sasuke motioned for Shikamaru to sit, waiting as the other made himself comfortable before he spoke, "I've got a new job for you. Everything else can be placed on hold until this has been completed."

"And what would this job be?" Shikamaru deadpanned. It never bode well for him when his boss had that look in his eye.

"I want you to come up with a plan to get Itachi here and us back home, pronto!"

Shikamaru smirked back at Sasuke, his own mood improving at the prospect of returning home, "I was wondering how much longer till you asked me...I already have everything set up to go. I was just waiting for the green light. We could be home by as early as tomorrow afternoon if all goes according to plan. But we only have one shot at this..."

"Do it. I'm tired of being stuck in this hell hole...Itachi can clean up his own mess."

**xXx**

_The Next Day_

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his brother to arrive. He was running late. Checking his watch one more time, Sasuke tried to hold back a moan of despair, ' _If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to miss my flight!_ ' The soft ding of the elevator brought Sasuke back to the present, a soft smirk gracing his features as he saw Itachi walk thru the metal doors.

Stepping forward, Sasuke shook his brother's hand as he greeted him, glancing at Shikamaru as the other slipped into the elevator, holding the door open as he waited. "Good to see your doing better, Itachi. I'm in a rush right now so I hope you'll excuse me. You'll find everything you need in your new office!" Quickly Sasuke stepped around Itachi and into the elevator behind him, slipping in as the doors began to close.

"Sasuke, wha-!?"

Sasuke began to chuckle once inside, feeling more relaxed that he had in weeks, ' _I'm on my way, Naruto..._ '


	2. Round 2

Sasuke looked out the window from the backseat of his cab, a small smile growing as he neared his home. A soft ding rang thru the air, signaling another message from his lover. They had been texting back and forth all morning, and Sasuke had taken great care to make sure that Naruto still thought that he was away on business. He wanted to surprise the other when he walked thru the front door.

It wouldn't be long now till he could feel the heat of the other against his skin, feel the soft and supple body beneath his own, could already taste the other on his lips...Shifting in his seat, Sasuke adjusted himself as he felt himself begin to harden.

Pulling up to his door, Sasuke let himself out, waiting as Shikamaru grabbed his bag out of the back and handed it to him, "Thanks. Take the rest of the week off and we'll get back to work on Monday. Take care Shikamaru." Waving the other off, Sasuke turned towards his home as the cab drove off, smirking as he moved up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

Seconds passed before Sasuke rang the bell once more, ' _Come on Dobe...Don't ruin my surprise by not being home!_ ' Hitting it again, Sasuke finally got a response, "Hang on a sec, I'm coming!"

Naruto jogged down the hallway, not wanting to hear the damnable bell ring one more time. Throwing the door open, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind, Naruto stopped short, "S-Sasuke?!"

"What took you so long, Dobe?"

Naruto was flabbergasted, "What are you..." Looking around, Naruto tried to assure himself that Sasuke was in fact in front of him, "...But I thought you were-" Stepping forward, Sasuke placed his bag inside, leaning down slightly to kiss Naruto, wrapping his arms around his lover as Naruto latched on to him.

Moaning into the kiss, Naruto hitched himself up and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, barley noticing as Sasuke moved into their home, kicking the door shut behind him.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto continued to hold the other close, dotting his jaw and neck with little kisses, "I thought you were still away on business?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, his hands gliding down to cup Naruto's ass as he began to walk down the hallway, more than happy to keep Naruto with in his embrace, "What's left can be done by Itachi..." Capturing Naruto's lips with his own in a chaste kiss, Sasuke continued, "...I had something far more important to attend to back home."

Naruto shivered at the deep baritone of the other's voice, absently noting that they were not heading in the right direction for their room, "And just what was so important?"

Sasuke nipped Naruto at his teasing tone, "I believe I was promised a continuation..." Catching on to what the other was implying, Naruto separated himself completely from the other, turning around and tossing his shirt to the wayside before looking back at Sasuke from over his should thru half lidded eyes, "I do believe you were~"

Chasing after the other, Sasuke followed Naruto to the back bedroom on the first floor, licking his lips as he found Naruto in the same position as the end of his video. Shrugging out if his suit jacket, Sasuke placed it on the knob of the door before approaching the other.

Naruto watched as Sasuke strode towards him, his steps slow and steady, dark eyes burning with love and desire as they roamed his body...He could feel the heat of them as they moved along his skin.

Leaning over the blonde, hands braced on the back of the chair, Sasuke teased the other, coming close enough so that Naruto could feel the heat of his body, feel his breath against his lips, listening to Naruto whine at the close proximity, hating how the other was so close but not close enough, never enough.

Rubbing his nose lightly along the other's, Sasuke moved to bite Naruto ear, licking at it in apology before blowing softly, "Do you know how hard I've been since yesterday? Unable to do anything but think of just what I wanted to do once I got home to you..." Moving lower Sasuke kissed along Naruto's jaw, taking the other's lower lip between his teeth before sucking softly.

Moving his hands to rest on Sasuke's thighs, Naruto closed the space between them, capturing Sasuke's lips with his own in a heated kiss, mewling as Sasuke sought entrance. Readily opening, Naruto welcomed him in as he pulled Sasuke's shirt free, reaching under the soft fabric to feel the other's warm skin against his own.

Needing more contact, Naruto made quick work of the buttons that separated him from Sasuke's heated skin, sucking harshly at Sasuke's collar bone as the other shrugged the offending fabric off.

Threading his fingers thru golden locks, Sasuke tugged at them, pulling Naruto off of him as he slowly kneeled between Naruto's spread thighs, smirking at the groan that Naruto gave as he rubbed against the blonde's length. Lips hovering above a dusky nipple, Sasuke lick lightly at the hardening nub, "What do you have to say for yourself, Naruto?"

Panting lightly, Naruto bucked his hips to rub against Sasuke's chest, seeking some kind of stimulation, "That's nothing compared to being surrounded by your scent, trapped by it day and night with no relief for weeks on end...I'd say you got off easy..."

Nipping harshly at the nub between his lips, Sasuke release it, tongue tasting the skin around the darkened flesh, following the line of Naruto's defined chest and abdomen. His hands on Naruto's hips, Sasuke pulled the fabric down just far enough that Naruto's cock sprang free, licking his lips as he eyed the pooling cum at the tip.

Leaning down, Sasuke took a deep breath at the base of Naruto's length, his tongue sneaking out as he took in the dark, musky smell of the other. Sucking at the base, Sasuke growled as Naruto tried to tread his finger thru inky black hair, warning the other not to touch just yet.

Pulling back, Sasuke licked the underside of Naruto's length, following the trail of pre-cum to the tip, licking it clean before taking it between his lips and sucking hard. His teeth teased the underside of Naruto's length, followed quickly by his nimble tongue as he lowered his lips further down, humming softly as he began bob his head.

Biting his finger, Naruto moaned as the warm, wet heat surrounded him, using all of his self-control not to just thrust himself forward, choking his lover in the process. Wanting to precipitate in some way, Naruto linked his free hand with Sasuke's, bringing them to his lips.

Sasuke watched as Naruto twirled his pink tongue around his middle finger, sucking it in between his lips. Groaning, Sasuke pulled away from his task to watch as yet another digit disappeared between supple lips, wetting them as best he could before releasing them, "I don't believe I ever told you to stop..."

Pulling Naruto's pants completely off, Sasuke placed his prepared fingers at Naruto's entrance, teasingly pushing forward as he spoke, "Who Said I was done?" Taking the other whole in one swift go, Sasuke plunge two fingers inside, smirking as Naruto's back arched, hand sinking into his inky mane as he began to suck harshly, his finger seeking to stretch Naruto for something far bigger.

Swallowing, Sasuke turned his thoughts to the task at hand, bobbing his head fast, then slow, alternating his tempo as he added a third finger. Naruto rode the fingers inside of him, fairly begging Sasuke to let him come as he sought his release.

Naruto moaned at the sudden loss of heat, opening his eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening, "Sasuke...Teme! We are you going!?"

Smirking back at his lover Sasuke grabbed his coat, digging in one of the pockets before dangling his prize before blue eyes, "Thought you might like things to go a little easier." Tossing the bottle to Naruto, Sasuke worked at removing his own set of slacks. Naruto smiled as he eyed Sasuke in all his glory, more than ready to connect with his lover again for the first time in weeks.

Popping the cap, Naruto warmed the viscous fluid in the palm if his hand before wrapping his hands around Sasuke's length, spreading the gel as best as he could before Sasuke swatted his hands away, "That's enough." Nodding, Naruto leaned back in the chair, lifting his legs to give Sasuke better access when Sasuke shook his head, "On your knees..."

Follow Sasuke's orders, Naruto moved to kneel in front of the chair he was on, back facing Sasuke, giving the other a good view of his ass. Wiggling his backside, Naruto sent Sasuke a impish grin, "Come on, Teme!"

Slapping Naruto's ass playfully, Sasuke settled comfortably behind the other, lining himself up and teasingly pushing against Naruto's twitching entrance before pulling away, loving how Naruto whined and mewled every time he did so, waiting till Naruto tried press his hips back to take him in before speaking, "Tell me...What did you think about while making me that video?"

"Y-You...I was thinking about you...Please Teme, fuck me, please!"

Deciding to reward the other, Sasuke pressed just the tip inside before retreating, "How were you thinking about me. Was I touching you, watching you, or maybe-"

"W-Watching!"

Satisfied, Sasuke pushed in again, all the way to the hilt, hissing as the tight heat stretched around him. Leaning over the other, Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and shoulder, nipping playfully as he began to move his hips, "You love it when I'm watching you, don't you?" Dragging his hips back until only the tip remained, Sasuke slamming back in, making Naruto moan his lover's name with every thrust, repeating the process over and over again, " _Sasuke~!_ "

Changing the angle of his hips, Sasuke slowed his pace, watching Naruto's reaction to the change. It was almost instantaneous, Naruto's eyes widened, back arching as he silently screamed at his sweet spot finally being hit, and tortuously so. Rotating his hips, Sasuke pulled back, repeating the process once, twice before speeding up his pace again.

Collapsing upon the seat of the chair, Naruto road out the waves of pleasure that were assaulting at him. Clawing at the bottom of the seat even as he begged for more, Naruto knew he was close, his vision blurring, chest tightening, " _Sas-Sasuke...I'm_..."

"I know" Linking one of his hands with Naruto's, Sasuke bit hard at the juncture of Naruto's neck, sending him over the edge. Sasuke groaned as the heat around him tightened, blackening his vision as he was forced into his own end, shooting as deep into Naruto as he could before going slack against his pliant lover.

Catching his breath, Sasuke pulled free before lifting Naruto from his spot on the floor, carrying him over to the bed and putting him down before joining him. Half asleep, Naruto settled against Sasuke, resting his head on the other's shoulder as he drifted off, "Missed you, Teme..."

Running his hand thru Naruto's hair, Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head as he spoke, "I missed you too, Dobe."


End file.
